Medical devices used in surgery for performing ablation, dilation, and the like often include multiple conduits and connectors for providing both fluid flow and electrical connections between the device and a fluid supply and/or control console, as well as providing for steering or navigation of the device over a guidewire. In particular, some surgical procedures involve the expansion or inflation of an inflatable element, such as a balloon, which may be disposed on a catheter or similar device. The catheter may be inserted through the vasculature of a patient, applied directly to contact a tissue surface, etc. Regardless of the particular approach, the expansion/inflation of the balloon may result in alternating periods of slack and tension in the conduits providing fluid flow, electrical connections, and the like, which can cause axial and longitudinal movement of the conduits. Such movement may result in the undesired kinking and/or tangling of multiple conduits of a device, whereby the kinking may degrade or prevent the performance of the device, causing a reduction in the overall effectiveness and/or usability of the device for certain medical procedures.
In light of the above, it is desirable to provide for an apparatus for accommodating and managing lengths of conduit in a medical device to prevent unwanted kinking and/or damage to components, while further facilitating and easing overall use of the device.